


Sisters?

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella eats cake like she eats pussy, F/M, freezing Bellatrix, sisters no more, with passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.Or like anything just let me know there





	Sisters?

She had asked her here, she was sure that she would be supportive of her, she was sure of it. She walked from side to side in the hallway. She had expected her moments ago, checking the clock she saw that two minutes had passed since the last time she had walked past. She was twelve minutes late, not something to stress about, Bella had been known to be late.

Making her way to where the dining hall she stopped before the doors again, she had been here before, waiting outside. This time she wouldn’t be going in, her parents were abroad and her sisters where elsewhere, Narcissa was staying over with the Malfoys and Bellatrix should arrive any moments from her social gathering.

A door slammed in the distance which announced her sisters arrival. As it wasn’t the front door she could narrow down where her sister was prancing around.Turning on her heels she took a right into a side corredor. The sound of her sister became louder as she walked closer.

“Oh, Dolohov’s so great, Dolohov’s so fucking great,” Bellatrix was grumbeling under her voice as she stuffed cake down her gullet. It reminded her of a sights from years gone past, thunder rolling over the big house and her looking for her sister, finding her in this kitchen eating a different cake.

“Bella?” she asked, not knowing if it was a good moment to disturb her.

“Finally,” she exclaimed as she put the plate down,” a friendly face” At this Andromeda took pause, was she willing to do what she had intended? Taking a step into the kitchen she solidified her choice, tonight was the night.

“Bella I wanted to ask you something.”

“No, I don’t want to tell you where Cissa hides her rosé.”

“I mean I wanted to ask you something important.”

“Go off.”

“Would you trust me if I ask you for it?”

“I’d guess,” she answered, picking the plate up again. She wasn’t that interested in this conversation she could gather.

“I think I love someone,” she began—

“Thanks wonderful Andy, I’m glad that you decided to shed that useless weight.”

“—it’s ted, I married him.”

“...you’ve got to be joking,” Bella said slowly, the plate dropping to the floor, “you’ve got about five seconds before I’m gonna jump out of my skin if you  _ don’t _ say that you’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“Andromeda you need to go,” Bellatrix was cold, the tone carried a freezing edge. As she was about to stand her ground she could see the red sparks shoot out of Bellatrix’s wand.

Taking a last look at her sister she turned around, dashing away from her. She knew that she wouldn’t return, she knew that in that moment she had lost her family. She had lost it all, for what? She asked herself as she ran out of the front doors.

As she was running down the lane she reached the gate, appariting before the Tonks household. Inside there was light on in the kitchen, she could see her husband there reading the paper as he took a couple of sips from his drink. Standing outside in the cold she could see the difference between her sister and him. In her mind she wasn’t sure if it was the right decision, but now she couldn’t go back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.  
> Or like anything just let me know there


End file.
